Memoar Siwon dan Kibum
by Bebeikbumie
Summary: Ngga pande buat Summary! Langsung baca aja dech...


Description : Tidak ada kata yang lebih indah dan menyentuh selain kenangan2 dengan saudara kita sendiri... 2 saudara yang berpisah lama akhirnya bertemu, dan akhirnya happy ending *maybe*...

Tittle : Memoar Kibum dan Siwon

Rated : PG

Pairing : SiBum

Genre : Brothership

Type : Short Story [ One of Shoot ]/Fan Fic, not REAL LETTERS!

Characters : Kibum is Siwon's brother Siwon is Kibum's brother

Kibum

Aku benci Siwon! Kenapa, sih, kakakku itu selalu menang dariku? Dan anehnya, kenapa, sih, aku nggak bisa menang darinya? Kenapa Papa dan Mama selalu lebih merhatiin dia ketimbang aku? Waktu dia menang kompetisi musik klasik akhir-akhir ini di Brisbane sana, Papa dan Mama kelihatan seneng banget. Padahal, waktu aku berhasil menangin lomba menulis tingkat International tempo hari, kayaknya reaksi mereka nggak sampai segitunya. Oke, aku tahu kalau komparasinya agak jauh, tapi tetap aja kita sama-sama menangin sesuatu dan, ini yang paling penting, kita sama-sama anak Papa. Kayaknya aku juga punya segudang prestasi yang bisa kubanggain. Pemenang sepuluh lomba menulis. Ketua klub bahasa di sekolah. Puisiku dimuat di majalah remaja hingga tujuh kali. Dan kenapa dari semuanya itu, Papa dan Mama tetep aja lebih merhatiin Siwon ketimbang aku? Kenapa waktu dia dapet sebuah penghargaan, mereka ngasih ucapan selamat bertubi-tubi, sedangkan aku nggak? _Sial, sial, sial! Siwon sialan! -_

Siwon

Gimana kabarnya Kibum, ya? Udah dua tahun aku nggak pulang ke Seoul. Kalau hitunganku bener, sekarang pastilah dia udah kelas 2 SMA. Kata Papa, Kibum sekarang jadi ketua klub bahasa. Ketua ekskul? Aku nggak pernah jadi ketua semasa SMA dulu. _Adik kecilku_ itu emang bisa kubanggain. Dia juga pasti bangga waktu kakaknya jadi juara pertama kompetisi musik klasik di sini. Emang persaingannya agak berat, tapi guru pembimbing bener-bener ngebantu aku. Kalau bukan dia yang ngajarin aku piano di tempat kursus musiknya, pasti aku nggak bakal juara. Pembimbingku bener-bener gembira ketika tahu aku juara, tapi begitu kubilang aku bakal pulang ke Seoul liburan semester ini, dia jadi agak murung. Mungkin dia agak nggak rela ngelepas aku yang udah hampir setengah tahun diajarnya, sekaligus muridnya yang paling ngebuat dia bangga. Tapi aku ingin kembali ke rumahku, setelah dua tahun kuliah di Brisbane. Aku pingin tahu gimana keadaan Papa dan Mama, dan terutama Kibum. Sebelum aku berangkat ke sini, dia keliatan nggak seneng sama aku. Entahlah, aku juga nggak tahu sebabnya. Mungkin aku pernah ngebuat salah sama dia. Semoga dia udah maafin aku kalau aku pernah ngelakuin sesuatu yang ngebuat dia marah.

Kibum

Apa? Siwon mau pulang? Setelah dua tahun aku terbebas dari dia, Siwon akan kembali ke rumah? Nggak bisa! Bahkan ketika dia berada ribuan kilometer jauhnya dari Papa dan Mama, mereka masih menomorsatukannya, gimana nanti kalau serumah? Meskipun begitu, aku nggak mungkin ngelarang Siwon balik. Itu udah jadi haknya, dan aku nggak bakal ngelanggar hak orang lain untuk pulang. Namun, bukan berarti aku rela Siwon menginjakkan kakinya di sini. Aku tetep nggak rela! Siwon adalah _rivalku_—dan itu berlaku sampai kapan pun. Aku nggak akan mau ketemu dia meskipun dia hanya berada di sini selama dua minggu. Bahkan kalaupun dia berada satu detik saja di depanku, aku nggak rela!

Siwon

Wah, payah! Aku ketiduran! Harusnya aku naik pesawat dari Brisbane Airport jam 23.45, tapi entah kenapa, tadi aku nggak bangun. teman-temanku yang lainnya juga udah berusaha ngebangunin aku, dan kata mereka, alarmku bunyi normal, kok. Kenapa, ya? Padahal aku udah tidur dari sore biar fit, loh. Dan selama ini, kalau aku punya schedule, aku jarang banget ketiduran. Tapi nggak pa-palah. Untungnya aku bisa dapet tiket buat besok lusa. Untuk jaga-jaga supaya nggak ketiduran lagi, aku beli tiket yang jam 09.30. Yah, rencana ketemu sama Kibum mesti ditunda dulu, deh. Pokoknya aku besok nggak boleh ketiduran lagi!

Kibum

Ya Tuhan, ini nggak mungkin, kan? Pembaca berita itu salah ngomong, kan? _Running text_ itu salah ketik, kan? Ya Tuhan, aku berat buat ngakuin, tapi ini kenyataan. Pesawat Siwon jatuh. Keadaan di rumah kami sekarang bisa dibilang lebih dari panik bercampur sedih. Aku ngebaca daftar nama korban yang tertampang di layar yang tengah mengudarakan ABC itu. _Choi Siwon..._ nggak ada! Apa dia termasuk korban hilang? Jangan, jangan sampai. Tuhan, aku memang benci sama kakakku itu dan nggak rela ketemu dia, tapi aku lebih nggak rela kalau Siwon Kau ambil. Bagaimanapun, dia masih tetap anak sulung keluarga kami, dan itu berarti dia masih tetap kakakku. Kenapa aku pernah pernah benci padanya? Aku hanya iri, karena dia lebih banyak dapet perhatian. Ortuku yang supersibuk tentu nggak sempet ngebagi perhatian terhadap dua anak mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku harus ngaku kalau Siwon emang lebih pantes ngebuat Mama dan Papa bangga. Nggak kayak aku, dia lebih berbakat dan lebih bersemangat untuk mempelajari sesuatu, karena itu, nggak heran kalau dia mahir dalam banyak hal. Namun, itu udah terlambat sekarang. _Kakak, maafin aku_. Aku tahu kamu nggak ngerasa kalau selama ini aku benci kamu karena alasan _childish_-ku, dan kalaupun kamu tahu, pasti kamu juga dengan ikhlas maafin aku. Karena itu, Kak, maafin aku. Maafin aku... _( Kibum is Crying... T.T )_

Siwon

Tuhan, aku tahu kalau Kamu pasti memberi yang terbaik untuk hamba-Mu. Terima kasih, Tuhan, karena telah membuatku ketinggalan pesawat. Sandainya Engkau membiarkanku naik pesawat itu, maka pastilah aku sudah nggak berada di dunia ini lagi sekarang. Begitu tahu pesawatku kecelakaan, aku segera menelepon rumah. Semua orang kelihatannya sangat bersyukur ketika tahu aku masih hidup, terutama Kibum. Mama sempet ngelarang aku buat pulang besok, tapi aku bilang kalau kecelakaan pesawat nggak akan terjadi tiap hari. Sekali lagi, Tuhan, aku bersyukur dan berterima kasih kepada-Mu... ( Siwon is Prays :) )

Kibum

Siwon masih hidup! Ternyata dia nggak jadi naik pesawat itu dan akan pulang besok. Siwon...Siwon...syukurlah! Kakak, aku nggak mungkin akan membencimu lagi setelah ini. Ini adalah titik balikku, Kak. Jadi, cepatlah pulang ke rumah dan temuilah Kibum yang baru. Kibum yang mengerti kalau kakaknya, Siwon, adalah orang yang pantes buat dia banggain. Kibum yang nggak akan iri hanya karena kakaknya lebih banyak dapet perhatian, karena Siwon yang dia kenal emang pantes dapet perhatian. Cepet pulang, Kak Siwon.

Siwon

Hari pertamaku setelah tiba di Seoul. Papa dan Mamaku langsung meluk aku waktu aku tiba di airport. Aku bilang kepada mereka aku malu dipeluk-peluk begini. Kayak anak kecil aja. Tapi aku bisa maklum, kok. Sebagai seorang yang seharusnya 'sudah meninggal' kemarin, wajar kalau mereka memperlakukanku seperti itu. Kemudian, aku ngeliat Kibum. Adik kecilku itu lagi berdiri di tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Pada mulanya, dia diem aja waktu ngeliat aku, tapi beberapa menit berikutnya, dia berlari ke arahku dan memeluk aku. Tentu saja aku langsung ngebales pelukannya. Bukannya tujuanku ke sini juga buat ketemu Kibum? Tapi yang nggak kuduga, _dia nangis!_ Mama dan Papa juga. Di antara tangisnya, dia bilang dia nyesel banget udah ngebenci aku. Tapi dia diem aja waktu aku tanya kenapa. Mungkin dia malu bilangnya karena ada Papa sama Mama. Ya, udah, aku minta maaf aja. Siapa tahu, seperti yang pernah kupikir, aku punya salah sama dia. Namun, Kibum terkejut. Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat, dan justru memberondongku dengan permintaan maaf. Aku sedikit terkejut juga, tapi aku kemudian ngasih dia maaf sambil ngelus kepalanya. Lalu, aku ngeliat Kibum tersenyum. Mama dan Papa juga. Kemudian Kibum meraih lenganku dan mengenggamnya dengan erat sambil berkata riang "ayo pulang, kak!". aku tertawa kecil melihat sikap cerianya tersebut. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban untuknya, lalu segera ngeraih troliku yang berisi koper-koper dan mulai berjalan bersama mereka.

The End

The Second My SiBum fanfic!

I hope yu all like it,

Please, Reviewwwwww ^^*


End file.
